kronikikontynentufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Merania
thumbMerania, kraina wielkich równin i stepów. Ogromna kraina na której w stepie nie widać horyzontu, a przez tygodnie podróży można nie znaleźć cywilizacji. Kraina Stepów znajduję się w zachodniej części Kentaru. Od północy jej granice tworzą linie lasów i rzek należących do Nortcliff i Celezji, z zachodu zaś Ocean i krwawa granica z Vestlandem. Od wschodu gdzie równiny przechodzą w stepy, a stepy w pustynię granicą jest nie oficjalnie Wielka Pustynia Khaar. Od południa zaś ciągnie się pas ziemi niczyjej za którym rozciągają się silne fortyfikacje graniczne Księstwa Latgalet. Wiele wieków temu Merania była praktycznie o połowę większa i zajmowała większość zachodniej części kontynentu. Niestety lata wojen domowych oraz ich własnych wypraw łupieżczych, które szybko przenosiły się na ich terytorium, chyba we wszystkich możliwych kierunkach zredukowały ich terytorium do obecnego stanu. Od północy i zachodu ich ziemie przejęli ludzie z Nortcliff i Vestlandu. Z południa zaś wieki wojny z Cesarstwem Torrath doprowadziły do utraty wielkiej części ziemi które ostatecznie weszły w skład Księstwa Latgalet. Merania tytularnie jest królestwem jednak to bardziej jedna wielka anarchia. Tytuł króla oznacza miej więcej tyle co wodza, i jest dziedziczny do czasu aż ród Magnacki którego głowa jest królem nie zostanie zniszczony, lub jego rola zniwelowana. Od czterdziestu lat pełni go Kassimir II z rodu Barkowskich , będący jednocześnie najlepszym przykładem Merańczyka jaki można sobie tylko wyobrazić. Na jego „dworze” ciężko spotkać kogoś kto nadawałby się do zarządzania królestwem. Są to raczej towarzysze króla zarówno od bitki jak i szklanki. Prawdziwą realną władze, na ich szczęście, w czasie pokoju stanowi szlachta. Szlachta ta nie jest jednak do końca tym czym jest w każdym normalnym kraju. Szlachcicem w Merani jest większość obywateli. Niestety nie daje do zbyt dobrego systemu władzy, jednak nikt w Merani zdaje się tym nie przejmować. Rzecz w tym że ci „szlachcice” raz na trzy miesiące zbierają się w wyznaczonych miejscach na tak zwanym sejmie. Na tym sejmie wybierani są reprezentanci poszczególnych regionów do Wielkiego Sejmu który zjeżdża się raz na pół roku w stolicy gdzie deliberują na tematy ważne dla państwa. W teorii wygląda to pięknie, władza należy do ludu który sam sobie wybiera reprezentantów. W praktyce sejmy to miejsca wielkiego pijaństwa i bijatyk. Mówi się że dzień bez przynajmniej stu pojedynków to dzień stracony. W czasie pokoju ustalenie czegoś ważnego dla kraju jest prawie nie możliwe. Jest to jeden wielki chaos w którym niezwykle ciężko zebrać podatki, doprowadzić do jakiś większych prac budowlanych, czy utrzymać armie porządkową czy chodźmy zwykłą. W ostatnich latach doszło do tego że prawdziwą władze w miastach czy wioskach mają zwykli sołtysi. Merania w czasie pokoju przypomina gospodę. I właśnie dlatego Merania rzadko jest w stanie pokoju. Kiedy ogłasza się stan wojny dotąd wiecznie pijani, rubaszni, swarliwi Merańczycy nagle stają się niezwykle zawziętą grupą żądnych krwi wojowników wykonujących rozkazy Wodza czyli Króla. W czasie wojny Merania staje się krainą wojowników którzy zrobią wszystko by tą wojnę wygrać. W chwili zagrożenia ich niepodległości, do czego doprowadzili już setki razy swoimi napadami, następuje pełna mobilizacja i determinacja. Merania podobnie jak większość krain kontynentu za jedyny słuszny system społeczeństwa uznaje feudalizm. Jednak w Merani ma on swój specyficzny charakter, nie spotykany nigdzie indziej. Również tutaj mamy do czynienia z panami którym przysługuje ziemia i mieszkający oraz pracujący na nich chłopi. Problem w tym że w Merani panów jest więcej niż chłopów, ziemi mniej niż tytułów, wiosek mniej niż szlachciców którzy mogli by nimi władać. Sytuacja ta zmusiła panów do pracy na polach, jak zwykli chłopi. W celu zatrzymania chłopstwa we wsiach i przysiółkach dano im szereg przywilejów które regulują ich stosunki z panami oraz ich prace. Tutaj każdy chłop za swoją prace dostaje zapłatę, tutaj każdy chłop zna swoją cenę . I jeśli pan nie traktuje go tak jak powinien chłop może spróbować stać się jak pan, lub po prostu odejść do innej wioski lub miasta. W Merani chłopstwo nie jest klasą robotników rolnych przypisanych do ziemi. W Merani chłopstwo to klasa wyspecjalizowanych ludzi pracujących w szlachetnym zawodzie jakim jest rolnictwo dla dobra państwa. Mieszczanie jak w większości państw zajmują się handlem i rzemiosłem. Tak jak chłopi mają wiele przywilejów które regulują ich życie i pozwalają na zmiany w nim kiedy tylko chcą. Tak jak chłopi są traktowani wyjątkowo przez to czym się zajmują. To z nich wywodzą się handlarze którzy sprzedają dwa najważniejsze artykuły produkowane przez Meranie. To dzięki nim Merania ma pieniądze dzięki którym państwo może prowadzić kolejne wojny i bronić się przed odwetowymi najazdami zaatakowanych państw. Szlachta jest największą grupą społeczną w Merani. Są to w przeważającej liczbie zwykli biedacy z herbem którzy uważają się za pępek świata wyłącznie dlatego bo ten herb mają. Są ich całe tysiące, bez ziemi, bez pieniędzy. Ich jedyną wartością jest tytuł. Następna część, również bardzo liczna, to liczni członkowie regularnych drużyn łupieżczych którzy bogacą się na rabunku prowadzonych w całej okolicy. Nie mają ziemi, mają za to majątki, tak zwane przenośne, dzięki którym mogą prowadzić swój ulubiony styl życia jakim jest wieczna wojna i zabawa. To właśnie dzięki nim stereotypem Merańczyka na całym Kontynencie jest wiecznie zapijaczony zakuty w zbroje rycerz który ciągnie za sobą wielki ogon taborów od palącej się wioski, do następnej zwykle już opuszczonej. Tytuł szlachcica, mimo ich wielkiej liczby, nie jest łatwy do zdobycia. W tym celu trzeba dysponować sporą gotówką dzięki której można sobie go „załatwić”. Innym sposobem, bardziej uczciwym jest legendarny czyn w służbie Merani. Na przykład na jednej z wypraw wojennych. Ostatnim, i chyba najpopularniejszym jest zapewnienie sobie przychylności władcy, który te tytuły nadaje. Nie rzadko zdarzało się że podczas jednej z licznych wielkich uczt ( bardziej zasługujących na miano libacji) królowie Merani nadawali tytuły „najwytrwalszym”, lub po prostu dobrym kompanom przy stole. Ostatnia cześć społeczeństwa Merani to Magnaci. Na ogromnym terytorium Merani istnieje ich pięciu i ta liczba jest stała i nigdy się nie zmienia. Jeśli można mówić o władzy w Merani to mają ją właśnie Magnaci. Pięć ogromnych potężnych i przerażająco bogatych rodów szlacheckich podzieliło sobie terytorium Merani na kawałki niczym bochen chleba. Każdy ród ma swoją głowę czyli najstarszego z rodziny. Król Merani jest jednym z tych magnatów, jednocześnie jest głową najpotężniejszego z tej piątki. Każdy magnat jest w stanie wystawić własną armie złożoną z swoich kuzynów, dalszych kuzynów, i jeszcze dalszych kuzynów. Dzięki utrzymywaniu takiego skoligacenia rodzinnego każdy z nich jest w stanie utrzymać swój tytuł Magnata oraz trudnić się tym czym Merańczycy umieją najlepiej. Od ponad pięćdziesięciu lat lista rodów magnackich się nie zmieniła. Król Kassimir II reprezentuje ród Barkowskich. Pozostałe rody to Kesselińscy, Śmiałkowscy, Wedełowscy, i Aranieccy. Głowy rodów magnackich nie muszą być jednak prawdziwymi reprezentantami państwa. Bardzo często mają tylko tytuł a obowiązki z niego wynikające pełnią ich zastępcy zwani kanclerzami. To właśnie oni, zwykle ludzie spoza Merani lub wykształceni gdzieś z dala od niej, pełnią prawdziwe obowiązki w państwie zarządzając majątkami, organizując wyprawy od strony logistycznej czy zajmując się tak potrzebnym dla Merani handlem zagranicznym. Merania jest krajem w którym kultura to pojęcie obce. Oczywiście zdarzają się wyjątki, jednak tym po prostu się nikt nie interesuje, w związku z tym nie ma na to popytu. Merańczycy hołdują tradycji, historie przekazuje się z ust do ust, opowieści opowiadane są przez starszych przy ogniskach obozów i wiosek , by uniknąć zapomnienia. Mimo to nie oznacza to kompletnej ignorancji jak można przypuszczać na pierwszy rzut oka. W Merania istnieją dwa bardzo szanowane i cenione zawody . Pierwszym jest Skryba. W każdym dworze, każdym obozie znajduje się zawsze jeden, a oznaką jego urzędu jest ciężki żelazny łańcuch przewieszony przez ramie. Skryba zajmuje się prowadzeniem ksiąg , spisywaniem historii rodu któremu służy, pisaniem listów czy tłumaczeniem ich znaczenia swoim panom. W Merani nie wielu potrafi czytać, o pisaniu już nie wspominając. Umiejętności te uważa się za zbędne i z wyjątkiem Skrybów tylko najbardziej postępowi kładą nacisk na umiejętne posługiwanie się nimi. Drugim tego typu zawodem są Bardowie lub jak w północnych krańcach królestwa Skaldowie. Są to ludzie którzy przemierzają raz za razem setki kilometrów byle tylko dotrzeć do kolejnych wiosek Merańskich gdzie mogą praktykować swoją sztukę. Są to nie mniej ni więcej jak poeci którzy dzięki współpracy ze Skrybami opiewają w swoich opowieściach i pieśniach czyny Merańczyków. Tak jak Skrybowie, Bardowie są bardzo ważną częścią kultury Merani kultywując ich dziedzictwo narodowe i cały czas przypominając im ich własną dumną historię. W Merani nie ma szkół czy uniwersytetów. Jedyne takie instytucje prowadzone są przez nieliczne zakony religijne skupione przy nielicznych świątyniach. W nich kształcą się ci nieliczni, którzy tego chcą. Dzieci Magnatów od lat wysyłane są na wschód do Rionu lub jeszcze dalszego Penaru. Magia na całym terytorium Merani jest zakazana, nie zależnie od formy czy celu. Nie toleruje się sztukmistrzów, czy zwykłych kuglarzy. Każdego posądzonego o używanie Magii bardzo szybko się osacza i doprowadza na trybunału złożonego ze starszych w poszczególnych osadach. Zwykle osądzonego odprowadza się do najbliższej studni i przywiązanego za nogi spuszcza do środka. Ciało po trzech dniach się wyciąga, i wiesza na nielicznych drzewach występujących na równinach Merani, gdzie zajmują się nim ptaki. Religia w życiu Merani pełni zmarginalizowaną formę. Każdy Merańczyk, nie zależnie od swego statusu społecznego może wyznawać kogo chce i jak chce. Nikt nie ma prawa mu niczego narzucić. Żadne wyznanie nie jest piętnowane czy zabronione, włącznie z tymi najbardziej orientalnymi. Ogromna tolerancja Merańczyków nie oznacza jednak przyzwolenia na krwawe rytuały czy wyznawanie demonów. Demony i im podobne łączone są zwykle z Magią, i każde posądzenie o takie praktyki kończy się tak samo jak używanie Magii. Świątyń jest nie wiele, są to raczej izolowane wyspy na morzu stepów gdzie mieszczą się poszczególne zakonu zajmujące się wiernymi. W nich prowadzi się większość edukacji tych którzy chcą w jakiś sposób poszerzyć swoją wiedzę. Tam gdzie w innych krajach jest miejsce religii, w Merani zajmują tradycyjne zwyczaje i święta. A jest ich naprawdę wiele. Kult pór roku, żniw, narodzin źrebiąt. Zwyczaje odnośnie posiłków, tradycji rodzinnych czy pojedynków. Rytuały wojenne, przygotowanie przed bitwą czy ostateczne zwyczaje pogrzebowe. Można by wymieniać dalej, jedno jest jednak pewne. Merania nie jest krajem barbarzyńskim. A przynajmniej nie w dosłownym tego słowa wrażeniu. Największą negatywną stroną Merańczyków, co oni samo uznają za cnotę, jest ich charakter. Są niezwykle kłótliwi, skorzy do gniewu i bijatyk. W ogromnym nadmiarze zażywają trunków alkoholowych w których prym wiedzie ale i Kypula ( trunek produkowany z sfermentowanego koziego mleka). W ich zwyczajach ciągłe napady na wioski przygraniczne są uznawane za szlachetne zajęcie. Fakt że za granicą Merani są uznawani za zwykłych łupieżców, bandytów, zabójców, gwałcicieli, dla nich samych jest kompletnie nie zrozumiały. Merania słynie z dwóch artykułów które pozwalają im na utrzymywanie się na powierzchni. Pierwszym jest uprawa roli. Rozległe równiny z dobrym ciepłym klimatem pozwalają na uprawę praktycznie wszystkich znanych na Kentarze zbóż i warzyw. Ogromne pola ciągną się przez cały kraj zaspokajając wszystkie potrzeby jego mieszkańców oraz większości krain kontynentu. Dzięki klimatowi żniwa są niezwykle bujne, a plony można zbierać czasami nawet trzy razy w roku, w zależności od rodzaju rośliny. Po zebraniu plony są spławiane rzekami i kanałami do Wielkiej Libari, a nią na północ do granicy lub na zachód do portów nad Oceanem. Drugą podstawą gospodarki Merani są Konie. Merańskie rasy są najcenniejsze , najpiękniejsze i najwytrzymalsze na całym kontynencie. Merania słynie ze swoich koni hodowanych od wieków według starych tradycyjnych sposobów. Wielkie równiny pozwalają na utrzymywanie naprawdę ogromnej populacji. Oprócz zwykłych koni hodowanych ze względu na ich siłę do pracy, są też gatunki rumaków bojowych, wyścigowych czy po prostu hodowanych ze względu na urodę. Co miesiąc w dwóch miejscach granicznych prowadzi się wielkie targi koni. Pierwsze z nich to pas ziemi niczyjej, przy granicy z księstwem Latgalet. Drugie na granicy z Celezją. Merańska polityka wewnątrz oparta jest na utrzymywaniu statusu quo. Chłopstwo i mieszczaństwo w zamian za przywileje i ich respektowanie robi to co do nich należy. Drobna szlachta szuka opieki i patronatu pod skrzydłami Magnatów. Sami Magnaci, którym najbardziej zależy na spokoju, robią wszystko by utrzymać obecny styl życia. Każda próba wybicia się jakiegoś nowego rodu do statusu Magnata szybko kończy się koalicją starych Magnatów i zniszczeniem prowodyra. Królowi, Magnatom, Szlachcie, i zwykłym ludziom. Nikomu nie zależy na jakichkolwiek zmianach, jest dobrze… i niech tak zostanie! Stosunki Merani z innymi krajami są dość skomplikowane. Merania toczyła wojny chyba z każdym możliwym sąsiadem, dla rozrywki czy z powodu napadów. Nie ważne, wojny były są i będą. To codzienność Merani i nic tego nie zmieni. Merańczykom najbliżej do królestw północy. Są obecnie niechętną ale jednak częścią Królestwa Cappeli, i w związku z tym utrzymują na… przynajmniej neutralnym poziomie kontakty z innymi członkami tej koalicji. Niezwykle cenią swoją niepodległość i właśnie dlatego nienawidzą Cesarstwa, zarówno starego Torrath, jak obecnego Torionu. Przez Celezje i Nortcliff wieki temu wplątała się w wojnę z Morskimi Łzami, a po ich zniszczeniu z Vestlandem. Po latach wojen z Cesarstwem utracili ogromne obszary na południu na rzecz księstwa Latgalet. Ta plam na ich honorze jest niezmywalna i właśnie dlatego prowadzą z elfami nieprzerwane walki od całych stuleci. Jednak jeśli elfy szanują za ich nieustępliwość i umiejętności, to prawdziwego wroga upatrują na zachodzie. Wszystkie kraje ich otaczające to po prostu obcy których można najechać, może z wyjątkiem elfów do których mają inne powody nienawiści. Prawdziwym wrogiem Merańczyków jest Vestland. Nikt, może oprócz tych dwóch państw, nie zna prawdziwego powodu do wojny. Nikt nie zna jej genezy. Ważne że te dwa ludy żywią do siebie nieprzejednaną gorącą i niezaspokojoną nienawiść i rządzę krwi. Wojny między nimi trwają od wieków i trwać będą aż do kompletnego upadku i zniszczenia jednej ze stron. Obecny król Merani jest jednym z największych prowokatorów do działań na wielką skale od kilkuset lat. Zachodnia granica Vestlandu jest jedną wielką niezabliźnioną raną, i nic nie wskazuje na to by coś mogło zakopać morze nienawiści miedzy nimi. Wojownicza natura Merańczyków doprowadziła do swoistego odizolowania tego kraju od reszty. Najlepszym tego przykładem jest granica z Latgalet. Zawsze praktyczne elfy doskonale zdawały sobie od początku sprawę z natury swoich sąsiadów. Tak więc jedna z dwóch ich najlepszych armii jeszcze z Przeklętej Wyspy cały czas stacjonuje na tej granicy. Potężne pasy fortyfikacji bronią terytorium Latgalet przed najazdami Merańczyków już od wieków. Prawdziwym jednak fenomenem na tej granicy jest pas ziemi Niczyjej. wielomilowej szerokości pas ziemi rozdzielający oba państwa jest kompletnie wyludniony, pozbawiony czystych źródeł wody czy miejsc do schronienia. Na innych granicach , szczególnie na północy z Celezją i Nortcliff również powstały umocnienia oraz posterunki obserwacyjne. Aura panująca na tych granicach od zawsze jest jednym wielkim napięciem w oczekiwaniu na nieprzewidywalnych Merańczyków. Kategoria:Nacje